A Hunter's Tale on the Six Fronts
by Excalibro
Summary: A Hunter tells the tale of the Hunters who participated in the Battle of The Six Fronts. Just a short story I made a little while ago.


**A Hunter's Tale of The Six Fronts**

 **None of this is canon, just fiction. Unless Bungie sees this and wants to make it canon, then they can if they wish.**

"So you know of the Six Fronts right? The first major battle of the City? The Fallen attacked from six fronts, and the four Orders of Titans met them on the field. Six against four, yet not one of the Orders fell. Ever wondered how they did that?"

"Yes I know, the Titans just held the line, not moving out to gain more ground. But still, against a constant onslaught, surely one would have been broken. You want to know one of the reasons?"

"Ahh, I can see the curiosity in your eyes. You want to hear a story right? Good, then open your ears and listen closely..."

 _I was one of the few Hunters that stayed with the City. I made it my job to go and bring other Guardians back to the City. I wasn't like most Hunters, I was one others looked to. I was a beacon to the other Hunters, one who sent out others to map out the area around the City. I went out to assist other Guardians back home, so they could help the City. I looked out to the future with hope, with a thought, a mad one, that we could live through this._

 _While I was out, I had sent a new Titan back to the City, when I heard the roars of Fallen and Skiffs heading toward my position. My long rifle in hand, I peered through the scope to see what scouting party I would have to take down yet again._

 _To this day I wish that was all I saw._

 _I did not see a small scouting party, not even a scavenger team. I saw thousands of Fallen, bearing Devil's colors, marching toward the City. This would be easy work for the Titans I saw in the City. But I looked around and saw more to this army's right and left. I climbed my way up to a desolated watchtower and saw more Fallen than I could count. I had to do something in this very instant._

 _"Ghost!"_

 _"Yes Guardian?"_

 _"Record this and send it to the Guardian base in the City. They need to start preparing now, tell them that this attack is coming from easily 4 fronts, most likely more. I'd say they have maybe an hour or so to prepare."_

 _My Ghost did as I told him, and sent the recording to the City. I summoned my Sparrow and took off toward the Walls. I sent out another message for all available Hunters to gather at the City for further instruction._

 _Upon arrival at the City, I found that the Titan Orders were already sent outside the Walls to defend the City. My Hunters, maybe one hundred, most likely less, were waiting for me to give the order._

 _"What are we going to do?" A female Hunter called out, "The Titans should be able to handle the Fallen."_

 _"Not this many, Anya. This many Fallen will wipe out the City if we don't act." I responded._

 _"What are your orders?" An Exo Hunter, I believe his name was Cayde, spoke up, "There are only maybe a hundred of us."_

 _"We are going to give the Titan's any help they can get, without us being on the ground."_

 _"What are you suggesting?" the Nightstalker Tevis questioned._

 _My Ghost projected a map of the City's Walls that were going to be under siege as all the Hunters present gathered around the map._

 _"We are going to go on top of the Walls, provide cover fire for the Titans and suppress enemy forces. The Titans can do this, they just need a little help."_

 _"Why should we help them?" A Hunter asked, anger present in his voice, "They have done nothing for us."_

 _"They have kept the City alive. Hell, they built the Walls!" I retorted, "You can't think of just you right now, think of this." I gesture toward the City, "We have to fight for this as much as the Titans do. This is the home of humanity now, we must fight for it."_

 _I could hear murmurs of agreement and of disapproval. I looked up at the Hunters and sighed._

 _"I know this isn't you right now. You have fought your whole lives staying alive in the hellish world around the City. I have too. But now we need to think of the people who live in the City. Just this once. This is the only thing I ask of you."_

 _I waited for a response, only to hear mumbling and feet shuffling to leave the room._

 _"Where are you all going?"_

 _The Exo Cayde responded,_

 _"If we are going to help, we need to get out there now." He grinned and grabbed his sniper rifle._

"So throughout the battle, we laid down cover fire for the Titans holding the line. I even remember one charging into the hordes of Fallen and was leading essentially a one-man crusade against the enemy. He was a brave man."

"Why have you not heard of this? It is simple really, we stayed quiet about it. We didn't need to be recognized to feel like we did something right. Every Titan we saw come back from that battle we knew we had helped. We had helped the city."

"Wow, would you look at the time? Looks like I have to get back to work. Maybe I will see you around the Tower sometime again, Guardian."

"Oh, my name? It is Andal, Andal Brask."

 **So to anyone wondering, this is just a short story I thought of just a little while ago about Destiny after reading about the Six Fronts.**

 **None of this is Canon, just a little fiction I made up.**

 **I like the idea I was trying to put into this and well, it does kind of make sense, the idea of some Hunters, very few to be precise, going and helping the Four Orders of Titans during the Battle of The Six Fronts.**

 **I also imagined Andal Brask, the Hunter Vanguard before Cayde-6, would be the one to organize it. He was supposed to be a selfless Hunter compared to the others. Anywho, hoped you liked the story and have a good day.**


End file.
